


Nyár

by shuchan88



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Funny, M/M, Romance, Summer Vacation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuchan88/pseuds/shuchan88
Summary: Miután Fury nem birja tovább hallgatni a nyavalygásukat, elküldi a csapatot pihenni, ahol két sziv végre egymásra talál.





	Nyár

Hihetetlenül meleg volt a nyár. A város és maga a világ is különösen nyugodt volt a napokban, mintha minden bűnöző szabadságot vett volna ki. Mivel a Bosszúállóknak nem volt semmi dolguk, a saját ügyes-bajos dolgaikat intézték, de az esetek többségében a Toronyban tespedtek, és unottan lógatták a lábukat, vagy a SHIELD irodájában lézengtek, hátha akad egy megmenteni való falucska. De nem akadt. A rosszfiúk, úgy tűnt, tényleg nyaralni mentek.  
Amikor Tony már sokadszorra lepte meg Furyt kora reggel, és próbálta kifaggatni, hogy nincs-e a közelben egy katasztrófa, a férfi megunta, és szabályosan kidobta az irodájából a zsenit, mondván, hogy inkább ő is utazzon el, és élvezze a pihenést, mint hogy az agyára menjen.   
A barna kapva kapott az alkalmon, és egy sürgősségi gyűlés összehívása után a kis csapat pár órával később már az óceán partján találta magát egy palotának is beillő nyaralóban, ami természetesen szintén a Stark birodalom része volt. Varázslatos volt a hely a pálmafáival és a puha homokkal borított vízpartjával. A többség már járt hasonló helyen, de Steve, Bucky és Jarvis úgy nézelődtek, mintha nem hinnének a szemüknek.   
Rejtély hogyan, de amikor mindenki bement az épületbe, mindenhol tisztaság fogadta őket, a hűtőt valaki teljesen föltöltötte, hogy egy tűt se lehetett volna bent elhelyezni, és az összes szoba is elő volt készítve.  
\- Ezt mégis hogyan…? Hiszen csak nem rég indultunk el New Yorkból – kérdezte ámulva Clint, mire Tony büszkén kihúzta magát.  
\- Tony Stark vagyok. Csak egy telefon kellett. Mindenhol vannak kapcsolataim.  
\- És mérhetetlen egód is – kuncogott Natasha, majd adott egy cuppanósat a férfi arcára.  
\- OMEGA majd a szobátokba irányít titeket, és forduljatok nyugodtan hozzá, ha kérdésetek vagy kérésetek van. Ő majd eligazít – morogta duzzogva a zseni, összehúzott szemekkel méregetve a még mindig mosolygó lányt – Steve, te ugye velem alszol? – fogta meg a szuperkatona kezét, és láthatóan fölvidult, amikor a szőke kipirult arccal bólintott – Helyes!  
\- Alfa, a szokásos lakosztályt készítettem elő önnek – szólalt meg váratlanul a kellemes férfihang.  
Egy légy zümmögését is meg lehetett volna hallani a beálló csendben, ahogy mindenki a kissé fehér zsenit figyelte.  
\- Te… Te most komolyan beprogramoztad a saját MI-det, hogy szólítson Alfának, míg az ő neve OMEGA? – nézett rá elkerekedő szemekkel Bruce.  
\- Neem, én… ugyan, dehogy! Biztos csak megbotlott a bitje. Igaz, OMEGA?  
\- Természetesen mr. Stark állította be a rendszeremben, hogy szólítsam Alfának – jegyezte meg újra a géphang.  
Akár egy orkán, úgy tört ki a nevetés a csapatból, míg Tony zavartan behúzta a nyakát.  
\- Áruló – motyogta, remélve, hogy a gép meghallotta, és meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy a ház falából is kuncogást hall.  
Csak Jarvis állt tétován Wanda mellett, és figyelte, ahogy az emberek a szemüket törölgetik. Még Bucky is harsányan vihogott, amíg észre nem vette, hogy a férfi meg se rezzen, ahogy Clint is.  
\- Te nem találod ezt viccesnek, Jarvis? – kérdezte tőle, mire amaz megvonta a vállát.  
\- Korábban én is program voltam. Ha a megalkotóm azt kívánja, hogy nevezzem Alfának, akkor kötelességem úgy szólítani. Nem látok ebben humort.  
Erre a kijelentésre mindenki abbahagyta a nevetést. Tony elkomorodva figyelte Jarvist, majd sóhajtott egyet.  
\- Na jó, ideje azt csinálni, amiért idejöttünk, vagyis pihenni! – csapta össze a kezeit – OMEGA, irányíts mindenkit a szobájába.  
Azzal kézen fogta Steve-et, és eltűnt az egyik folyosón.  
A nap többi része nyugodtan telt. Miután mindenki átöltözött lengébb, kényelmesebb ruhákba, szétszéledtek a házban, hogy körbenézzenek. Steve és Bucky és Thor szinte azonnal bevették magukat az edzőterembe, majd a könyvtárba, míg Bruce OMEGA-t kérdezte, hogy nincs-e esetleg egy labor az alagsorban. Sam, Clint és Natasha egyszerűen csak elnyúltak a nappaliban lévő heverőkön, és lógatták a lábukat, kiélvezve a megérdemelt szabadságot, míg Wanda és Jarvis a konyhát vették célba, hogy ebédet készítsenek a hűtőben talált alapanyagokból.   
Mióta az MI emberi testet, és főleg szöszke hajat és kék szemeket kapott a vöröses külső után, úgy tűnt, hogy a lány nagyobb érdeklődést mutat iránta, mint a többiek iránt, és ez fölkeltette a figyelmüket. Ugyanakkor Steve azt is észrevette, hogy legjobb barátja is rendszeresen felejti a férfin a tekintetét. Emlékezett még rá, amikor régen Bucky egyszer bevallotta, hogy a szuperkatona ugyanúgy tetszik neki, mint ahogy a lányok is, és nem érdekli, hogy mit gondolnak mások, úgyhogy nem lepődött meg nagyon a felfedezésen. Azt viszont nem is sejtette, hogy mi lenne erről Jarvisnak a véleménye.  
A férfi, bár most már igazán embernek nézett ki, nem mutatott ki érzelmeket. Többnyire pókerarccal, és teljesen érzelemmentesen állt hozzá a dolgokhoz, amit a többiek annak a számlájára írtak, hogy csak nem rég ’kelt életre’, és előtte gyakorlatilag Tony számítógépe volt. És míg a csapat nem kerített ennek túl nagy feneket, Tonyt viszont nagyon aggasztotta, mert bár Jarvis nagyon gyorsan hozzászokott az emberi léthez, de sose látott rajta örömöt, bánatot, vagy bármi mást. Az ember pedig nem ember érzelmek nélkül.  
Az viszont kétségtelen volt, hogy tökéletesen kiismerte magát a serpenyők és a zöldségek között. Wandával olyan ebédet tálaltak a csapat elé, hogy még az utolsó morzsa is elfogyott, és egy darabig senkinek se akaródzott fölállni az asztaltól. Jarvis most is teljes nyugalommal fogadta a dicséreteket, és tálalta a desszertnek szánt jégkrémet, míg a lány a füle tövéig elpirult.  
Ebéd után még mindig tombolt kint a forróság, ezért Tony fölvetette az ötletet, hogy filmezhetnének egyet, és amikor kicsit lehűl a levegő, akkor beveszik a partot. Közös megegyezés alapján a Tűz a víz alá mellett döntöttek, mert amellett, hogy volt benne harc, mindenki könnyesre nevette magát rajta, kivéve az MI-t, aki érdeklődve figyelte a vásznon az eseményeket.  
\- Adj neki időt. Még csak most kóstolt bele az emberi életbe – súgta oda neki Steve, amikor észrevette, hogy a zseni gyakran néz Jarvis felé – Ezelőtt mindig csak a gépedben élt. Akármilyen okos is egy program, attól még csak egy program. Ezt még én is megértem.  
\- Tudom, csak aggódok érte.  
\- Elhiszem, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy előbb-utóbb rá fog érezni – szorította meg picit a kezét és adott egy gyöngéd puszit a zseni arcára.  
Tony sóhajtott egyet, de elmosolyodott, és igyekezett elhinni, hogy Steve-nek igaza lesz.   
Mire vége lett a filmnek, úgy ítélték, ideje meghódítani a hűs hullámokat. Mindenki átvedlett fürdőruhába – Steve-nek és Tonynak egy kicsit tovább tartott, mint a többieknek – majd lesétáltak a privát strandra, ami a házhoz tartozott. Volt ugyan egy kis fennakadás, amikor Natasha és Wanda bekenték egymást naptejjel, és a csapat férfitagjainak össze kellett kicsit vakarniuk magukat a homokból, de utána nem volt megállás, és a Bosszúállók pillanatok alatt átvedlettek egy csapatnyi gyerekké.   
Natasha még korábban szerzett egy röplabdát az edzőteremből, és bár az elején kemény harc alakult ki a vízben a két csapat között, aminek ironikusan Steve és Tony lettek a kapitányaik, de egy idő után már senki se számolta a pontokat. Csak ütögették a labdát, nagyokat nevettek, ha valaki eltévesztette, – egyszer Clintet totálisan telibe találták az orrán, amiért kis szünetet kellett tartani, de a férfi nem hagyta magát, és hamar visszaállt a csapatba – és egyszerűen csak szórakoztak.   
Jarvis ugyan most is precíz és pontos volt, mégis úgy tűnt, mintha a játék közben vesztett volna a merevségéből, míg Bucky, akivel egy csapatba kerültek, kellően zavarba jött, amikor a labdát figyelte, és fenékre esett, miután nekirohant a szőke kemény mellkasának. A férfi lehajolt, hogy fölsegítse, és gyöngéden leporolta róla a homokot, mire Bucky elmormolt egy köszönömöt, és piros arccal visszasétált a helyére.  
Végül Clint vetett véget a játéknak, amikor javasolta, hogy menjenek be vacsorázni, miután hangosan megkordult a gyomra. Thor ugyan tiltakozott, mert nagyon jól érezte magát, de egyöntetűen le lett szavazva. Steve is követte volna a többieket, amikor a korábban fölállított öltöző sátor mellett beleütközött Tonyba.  
\- Mi a…?  
\- Sshh – fogta be a száját a zseni, majd előre bökött e fejével.  
A szuperkatona megfordult, és akkor vette észre, hogy Jarvis még mindig a vízben áll, és az óceánt figyeli, de nem csak ők vették észre.  
\- Minden rendben? – lépett mellé Bucky, mire a szőke lassan bólintott.  
\- Csak a naplementét eddig mindig képeken láttam mr. St… vagyis, Tony file-jai között. Ez az első, hogy a saját szememmel látom, és… hihetetlenül gyönyörű…  
\- Igen. Valóban az – motyogta a katona, le se véve a szemét a férfiról.  
Jarvis, mintha megérezte volna, felé fordult, és kérdőn fölvonta a szemöldökét. Bucky kinyitotta a száját, mintha mondani akarna valamit, majd becsukta. Helyette megfogta a szőke csuklóját, magához húzta, és megcsókolta. Steve és Tony némán figyelték a párost.   
Bucky húzódott vissza először, és már szabadkozni kezdett volna, de esélye se volt rá, mert ezúttal a szőke tapasztotta a szájára az ajkait, míg a karjaival magához szorította. A szuperkatona önkéntelenül is végigsimította a férfi vállait, majd a nyaka mögött összekulcsolta a kezeit. Csak akkor engedték el egymást, amikor már nem bírták szusszal.   
\- Valamit rosszul csináltam? – kérdezte Jarvis, amikor Bucky még mindig nem szólalt meg, csak nagyra kerekedett szemekkel nézte az arcát.  
\- Nem, csak… eddig sose mutattál érzelmeket, és most a naplemente… A csók… És elpirultál, és… jól áll… - fejezte be sután.  
Tonynak és Steve-nek egyszerre esett le az álla, amikor Jarvis elmosolyodott, és finoman megcirógatta a katona arcát.   
\- Azt hiszem ideje bemennünk – jegyezte meg, mire a barna bólogatott, és kézen fogva indultak vissza a házhoz.  
A zseni és a katona megilletődve figyelték a párost, majd egymásra néztek, és egyszerre tört föl belőlük a megkönnyebbült nevetés.  
\- Úgy érzem, már nem kell aggódnod érte – simogatta meg Steve a barna haját, amikor amaz hozzábújt.  
\- Nem, és örülök neki. Mondjuk a Vaskaros elég rendesen meglepett, de nem zavar. Ugyanolyan tekintettel nézett Jarvisra, ahogy te szoktál rám – kacsintott a szőkére.  
Steve mosolyogva megcsóválta a fejét.  
\- Gyere, menjünk mi is, mielőtt még OMEGA megijed, hogy elraboltam az alfáját – vigyorgott a zsenire.  
Tony elvörösödött, de azért vigyorogva követte párját, hogy csatlakozzanak a többiekhez a vacsoraasztalnál.


End file.
